ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Upgrade
Upgrade is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. History ]] Upgrade's DNA was obtained sometime prior to the original series. He was unlocked before Ben got the prototype Omnitrix in And Then There Were 10. 'Original series' In Game Over, Upgrade, along with all the other aliens, was lost after transforming back after entering Sumo Slammers Smackdown. He was restored after Ben found the Upgrade icon. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Upgrade, along with all the other aliens, was locked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Upgrade, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' ]] In Ben 10,000 Returns, Upgrade was unlocked by Ben 10,000, along with all the other aliens that Ben had ever used. Appearance Upgrade has black skin with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he speaks. He can also change his eye into any shape, such as a triangle or an angry face. Upgrade has the user's normal voice, but with an electronic/robotic tone to it. 'Ben as Upgrade' 'Original series' Upgrade wears white clothing on the front of his torso and the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In Destroy All Aliens, Upgrade looks the same, except for the fact that he has a metallic shine. 'Ultimate Alien' Upgrade no longer wears his white clothing, revealing his green skin with black stripes where the clothing was. Upgrade wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Omniverse' '16 year old' Upgrade is more muscular and his circuit pattern has changed slightly. Upgrade wears the Omnitrix symbol inside the ring of his eye. '11 year old' Upgrade looks exactly as he does in the original series, except for his clothing ending lower down his chest and the prototype Omnitrix symbol being green and lower down his chest. Upgrade (original series).PNG|Upgrade in the original series Upgrade (original series; Destroy All Aliens).png|Upgrade in Destroy All Aliens Upgrade (Omniverse; 11 year old).png|11 year old Upgrade in Omniverse Upgrade (Ultimate Alien).PNG|Upgrade in Ultimate Alien Upgrade (Omniverse).png|Upgrade in Omniverse 'Technology merged with' Upgrade (original series; Gwen's laptop).jpg|Upgrade merged with Gwen's laptop Upgrade (original series; pitcher machine).png|Upgrade merged with a pitcher machine Upgrade (original series; Slix Vigma).png|Upgrade merged with Slix Vigma Upgrade (original series; submarine).png|Upgrade merged with a submarine Upgrade (original series; hoverboard).jpg|Upgrade merged with a hoverboard 01a0f08d593aa735d553e26afd220251b2acc32df6 - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg|Upgrade merged with a helicopter|link= Upgrade merged with a helicopter Upgrade (original series; bulldozor).png|Upgrade merged with a bulldozer Upgrade (original series; crane).png|Upgrade merged with a crane Upgrade (original series; Destroy All Aliens; tank).png|Upgrade merged with a battle tank Upgrade (Omniverse; 11 year old; Mecha-Spider).png|Upgrade merged with a Mecha-Spider Upgrade (original series; Rex).png|Upgrade merged with Rex Salazar Upgrade (Omniverse; cotton candy machine).png|Upgrade merged with a cotton candy machine Upgrade (Omniverse; popcorn machine).png|Upgrade merged with a popcorn machine Upgrade (Omniverse; Proto-Tool).png|Upgrade merged with the Proto-Tool Upgrade (Omniverse; Kevin's car).png|Upgrade merged with Kevin's car Upgrade (Omniverse; Kevin's car; Battle Mode).png|Upgrade in Battle Mode while merged with Kevin's car Upgrade (Omniverse; Tenn-Speed).png|Upgrade merged with the Tenn-Speed 'Kevin as Upgrade' Upgrade looks just like Ben's Upgrade in the original series, but being duller in color and lacks the prototype Omnitrix symbol. Upgrade (original series; Kevin).png|Kevin as Upgrade Upgrade (original series; Kevin; tram).png|Upgrade merged with a tram 'Max as Upgrade' Upgrade looks just like Ben's Upgrade in the original series. Upgrade (original series; Max).png|Max as Upgrade Upgrade (original series; Max; Rust Bucket).png|Upgrade merged with the Rust Bucket Powers and Abilities Upgrade can alter his body to alter his shape in any way, such as reshaping himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body, creating extra limbs or turning into a liquid-like state. Upgrade can use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess technology by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as if it was his own body. When he merges, he upgrades the technology, making the technology far more advanced and futuristic and causing new features to form on it. Upgrade can reconfigure technology to better suit the situation. Possessing technology allows him to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with a baseball launching machine and turning it into a tripod-like robot that fired a seemingly infinite amount of baseballs. When he leaves the technology, it returns to how it was before being merged with. Upgrade can make his head or his face appear anywhere on the machines he is merged with. When merged with technology, Upgrade can cause damage to it if he chooses to. Upgrade can merge with some organic beings if there is machinery integrated within them, such as with Rojo and Rex. When inside a virtual world, Upgrade can manipulate the world in any way he wants, such as spawning any object or game bonus he wants, teleporting or altering scores. Upgrade can detach a piece of himself to merge with technology while the rest of him remains unmerged, but immobile. It is unknown if Upgrade is able to duplicate himself this way. Upgrade can launch a powerful green laser from his eye. Upgrade can form extra constructs, such as spikes, on himself. Upgrade can travel through electrical currents. Upgrade can gently descend through the air, similar to a parachute. Upgrade is able to survive in the vacuum of space. Upgrade has enhanced strength. Upgrade is able to regenerate. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' Upgrade's Dimension 23 counterpart, Techno-Bubble, has shown the ability to merge with organic beings that are mechanical in nature, like Chronosapiens. Upgrade has never shown this. Baz-El is able to produce an animalistic Galvanic Mechamorph. However, according to Derrick J. Wyatt, Galvanic Mechamorphs can only do this after absorbing an animalistic Galvanic Mechamorph first. Since Upgrade has never done so, it is presumed he is not currently capable of doing this. Gwen in Gwen 10 mentioned that she used Upgrade to triple her laptop's processing speed, revealing that Upgrade can permanently upgrade technology. Weaknesses Upgrade is weak against electricity. Upgrade is sensitive to electromagnetic pulse/fields and magnetic fields. Upgrade can be hurt if he is pulled long and hard enough and will be temporarily slowed down from acting afterward. If Upgrade is merged with technology and it becomes damaged, he will feel pain. 'Unseen Weaknesses' According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Upgrade is vulnerable to technorganic viruses. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens (Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Biomnitrix Aliens Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Characters with Merging with Technology Category:Characters with Technology Alteration Category:Characters with Laser Projection Category:Characters with Shape Alteration Category:Characters with Size Alteration Category:Characters with Regeneration Category:Characters with Space Survivability Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix symbol on the face Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10) Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Max Tennyson (Gwen 10) Category:Voiced by Tara Strong Category:Voiced by Charlie Schlatter Category:Voiced by Paul Eiding Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Alternate Versions of Upgrade